Passion!
by Roronoa0mama
Summary: Il existe un sentiment qui naît, puis grandît, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous devienne un jour, indispensable. C'est ce même sentiment qui va bouleverser le destin d'un cook et d'un sabreur. Mais l'hétérosexualité du blond pourrait tout remettre en question...ou pas?
1. Chapter 1: Incompréhension

**Alors je suis désoler pour celle qui aimait suivre ma première version de"Passion...!", mais j'ai décidé de la recommencer et je préfère ma nouvelle version, désoler si cela ne sera pas le cas pour vous.**

**Title : Passion...!**

**Rating : M**

**Résumé : Il existe un sentiment qui naît, puis grandît, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous devienne un jour, indispensable. C'est ce même sentiment qui va bouleverser le destin d'un cook et d'un sabreur. Mais l'hétérosexualité du blond pourrait tout remettre en question...ou pas?**

**Définition de 'passion': Un sentiment d'amour, d'émotion ardent, parfois plus fort que le raisonnement.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1:Incompréhension.**

Le soleil se levait dans le ciel et arrosait d'une douce lumière orangée le pont du "Vaisseau des 1000 mers". Sur le bateau, les mouettes offraient une douce mélodie au début de cette belle journée. À bord du Sunny, un jeune Cook à la chevelure de couleur or dont l'une des mèches cachait son œil droit, se réveillait d'un profond et doux sommeil; tout en ...'hum' "douceur".

**~Sanji~**

Alors que je rêvais de mes précieuse sirènes, une chose encore inconnue s'écrasa sur mon visage. Je compris à l'odeur ce que pouvait bien être la 'chose'. Mais qui est au juste le crétin qui vient de me planter son pied dans la face?

J'ouvris mes yeux et n'aperçus au début que le plafond de notre soit-disant "chambre". Celle-ci étant tellement mal rangée et malodorante, que l'on se demande qui serait assez fous pour y dormir. Je retirai ce qui était en train de polluer mon espace vital puis me relevai sur un coude. Je pus enfin identifier mon suicidaire, qui n'était plus à sa place et n'était autre que le sniper au nez étrangement long.

**«Zz..., c'est moi le grand Cap'tain UsssooppzZz...» Baka...je vous jure.**

Je me relevai en massant ce qui me restait de mon nez puis je m'étirai et vis que déjà la lumière du petit matin filtrait par la fenêtre et glissait lentement sur le visage de mes congénères. J'alla jusqu'à la vitre que j'entrouvris et y passai ma tête dans l'intention d'y aspirer un bon gros bol d'air frais.

Le ciel était en train de se bleuter, la journée s'apprêtait à bien commencer, bien que dans le nouveau monde, on doit s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi et toujours être sur le qui vive.

Après que ce fût fait, je me retournai et passai mon regard sur le visage de mes nakama qui, chacun, était encore dans les bras de Morphée. Je pus alors constater que le lit du pire type de cette planète était vide.

Je prénomme : " Marimo ".

J'allai jusqu'à sa couche et aperçu la forme encore présente de son corps sur le matelas. Je plongeai ma main dans les draps et pus constater que ceux-ci étaient froids. Bizarre, pourtant Chopper était censé faire le deuxième tour de garde cette nuit.

Ne me dîtes pas que ce crétin de Tête d'Algue n'est tout de même pas encore en train de s'entraîner!? Cet idiot compte mourir avant de pouvoir goûter à son rêve ou quoi? Mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais de le savoir plus de six pieds sous terre.

Je me dirigeai à la suite vers la commode et en ouvris mon compartiment. J'en sortis des sous-vêtements bleu propre, un pantalon noir au coutures blanches, une chemise rouge avec une cravate noire qui avait de fines rayures blanches dans la diagonale. Et pour finir, des chaussures en cuir couleur nuit.

Je sortis de la pièce à coucher pour me retrouver dans le corridor*, un calme plat planait chaque matin sur le Sunny. Chaque pièce devaient être plongées dans une quiétude matinale. Que c'était calme, trop rare à mon goût. J'eus beau me remémorer, tout moment avec mes nakama rassemblés avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui été bruyant. Toujours!

Avec ma chère Nami-san qui criait contre tous nos imbéciles d'amis; qui n'étaient autres que le Marimo en train de ronfler à longueur de temps ou bien à chaque fois que ses altères retombaient lourdement au sol à chacune de ses pauses et mon baka de capitaine qui ne pouvait tenir assis plus de 2 secondes ou de crier pour pouvoir avoir quelque chose à ingurgiter.

Le sniper ratant ses expériences pour confectionner ses billes, heureusement remplacées maintenant par de drôle de graines et Chopper hurlant au moindre bruit suspect.

Franky faisait un boucan d'enfer avec son artillerie et ses "Suppeeer" et Brook qui rajoutait à tout ce vacarme un morceau de violon. Cela en devenait facilement insupportable.

Mais il est vrai que j'aime cet équipage de fous, sinon je ne serais pas en train de me risquer la peau du cul chaque jour sur cette mer des plus dangereuse.

Je me trouvais maintenant devant la salle de bain, et alors que je comptais entrer dans la pièce d'eau, je vis que celle-ci était occupée. Je pouvais entendre l'eau de l'évier couler.

Et peut-être était-ce en fait ma Nami-swan ou ma Robin-schwan se faisant une toilette avec seulement une serviette autour des hanches. Rien qu'à cette pensée, un filet de sang se mit à couler de mon nez.

Et sachant que personnes n'était là pour m'en empêcher, l'envie de voir une créature sortie de mes rêves dans son plus simple appareil eut raison de moi et je pris l'initiative d'entrouvrir la porte afin de trouver une de mes chère et tendre déesse que je convoitais tant.

Mais à la place de trouver une de mes divinité, tout ce que je vis fut **'le Marimo', habillé, se passant de l'eau sur le visage.**

K'su, il a tous gâché ce crétin. Il sert pas à grand chose en dehors de toujours me faire chier.

J'ouvre la porte et rentre dans la pièce. "Oï Marimo, c'est mon tour."

Le dit Marimo coupa l'eau, releva sa tête et se tourna dans ma direction pour me défier du regard avec son seul œil apte à effectuer cette action. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et de l'eau dégoulinait de son front, glissant sur son nez puis au fur et à mesure à la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à son cou et continuait sa route sur un de ses bouts de chairs. La goutte s'étira pour s'écraser au sol.

J'avais beau dire, les entraînements de tête de mousse avaient vraiment payé, preuve des abdos aussi bien dessinés et tous ses exercices au soleil avaient légèrement bruni sa peau.

Je me mordis ma lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, ce n'était pas la première fois que je pensais à ce genre de chose et cela était toujours très gênant.

L'échange entre nos regard avait duré une vingtaine de secondes puis 'tête de petit pois' glissa son regard plus bas. Je sourcillai et regardai ce qui l'intéressait tant.

...mon torse!?

Ce dernier était découvert, il est vrai que je n'avais pas autant l'habitude que 'tête d'algue' d'être torse nu. Je relevai la tête et vis Marimo lâcher un sourire carnassier. Sur le moment je me sentis légèrement rougir sur le coup de la gène, mes joues étaient sûrement devenues rouges par cet excès de chaleur. Quoi d'autre?!

Le Marimo releva son regard et le planta à nouveau dans le mien, un courant passa. Un courant mélangeant plaisir et gêne et où l'on pouvait sentir son cœur se pincer légèrement.

Je plaçai ma main dans mon dos et la plaquai contre le mur pour éviter de tomber. Cette sensation, qu'est-ce qui venait de passer? Cela avait été bref mais je l'avais belle et bien sentie, cela avait créé comme une sorte de petit électrochoc au cœur lorsqu'il m'avait regardé avec ce sourire et avait reluqué ma poitrine.

La tête d'algue prit un air plutôt étonné de me voir dans cet état, je n'avais pas envie de savoir à quoi je ressemblais. Je devais sûrement avoir le rouge au joues, le regard étonné, en train de reposer mon poids contre le mur qui était derrière moi. Puis, il ferma les yeux et me lança un sourire plus doux que le précédent.

Mon cœur eut un raté. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ce n'est pas comme quand je suis habituellement avec le Marimo, quelque chose avait changé, je me sentais différent cette fois-ci en sa présence.

« Ça va pas? T'es en train de me mater ou quoi, je suis pas une sirène moi!? » Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire? Bien que oui, quelque chose venait de s'infiltrer furtivement dans mon coeur, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'était électrisant, envoûtant. Mais le voir comme une sirène, ça non, jamais.

« Nani*? Pourquoi je te materais? Et puis, toi tu ne t'es pas gêné il y a une minute que je sache! »

Le Marimo esquissa le même sourire carnassier qu'au début et plaça ses mains sur sa taille.

« Je me disais que tu devrais être plus souvent découvert comme ce matin! »

Puis après ça, il passa à côté de moi et sortit de la pièce. Et c'est à ce moment là que son odeur s'infiltra avec douceur dans mes narines...son odeur, qui me fit bouleverser de sensation. Ses cheveux verts passèrent près de mes boucles d'or, son visage, avec le, même sourire rentra dans mon champ de vision encore quelques instant; mais c'est quelque instants furent suffisant pour me faire flancher.

Je me laissai lentement glisser le long du mur, cette sensation était revenue lorsque le bretteur m'avait envoyé ce compliment mais était partie lorsqu'il quitta l'endroit. Cela avait été bref mais je l'avais belle et bien sentit, cela avait été étrange. Le Marimo m'avait juste regardé mais ça a...ça avait créé quelque chose de nouveau en moi.

Cette électrocution qui est survenue deux fois depuis que je suis entré dans la salle d'eau a complètement affolé mon rythme cardiaque; je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'affoler à l'intérieur de moi.

Que m'arrive-t-il?

Oui ! Quoi?

.

.

* * *

***couloir**

***Quoi**

**Alors oui mon premier chapitre était tous de même assez court et j'en suis bien consciente, mais mes autres fic ont toujours était dîtes comme mal construite, pas beaucoup de décor de décris et tous...Donc j'ai surtout voulu que se soit beau à lire.**

**REVIEWW!? .**


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est partit pour le chapitre 2, mais je préviens dès maintenant que ma fic va être très très longue, j'ai un grand projet pour.**

_**Les caractères en italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**~Sanji~**

**.**

Voila maintenant une semaine que je faisais la même chose. Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Cela en devenait presque malsain de continuer ainsi à se remuer les méninges. Voilà aussi maintenant une semaine que le "courant" était passé à la salle d'eau et revenait à chaque fois que je croisais son regard ou que son corps était près du mien. Où les peu de fois où l'on s'était battu cette semaine. Cela arrivait dès que je m'approchais de lui, je me sentais à chaque fois rougir comme un idiot. Je ne me comprenais plus, je voulais juste que cela s'arrête. Je l'évitais à tout prix, le temps que tout revienne en ordre, à l'exception du fait que l'on se croisait à chaque repas.

**.**

Voila donc une semaine que la distance entre nous se faisait ressentir. Et lui est tellement con qu'il ne voyait rien, il est trop aveugle et borné pour comprendre ce que les gens ressentent.

Mais ressentir quoi justement? Moi même je ne savais pas analyser mes ressentis envers le Marimo. Dès que je le voyais, mon ventre me faisait délicieusement mal. Une sensation de chaleur qui m'était encore inconnue avait pris possession de mon bas ventre. Je pouvais sentir le rouge me monter au joues dès que je croisais son regard, mes mains tremblaient et devenaient moites; et tout ce que j'entreprenais foirait lamentablement.

Puis plus les jours passaient, plus je m'étais questionné sur le pourquoi du comment. Cette sensation était apparue si soudainement, gâchant par la même occasion mon quotidien. « ...ji... » Pourquoi cela m'était devenu difficile de le regarder en face. « ...anji... » Mais aussi, je n'arrivais toujours pas à mettre de mots sur cela, un simple mot qui éclaircirait enfin mon esprit.

**« SANJI! »**

**.**

Je sursautai et repris mes esprits à l'entente de mon prénom énoncé par le sniper. Moi, un couteau dans la main, une carotte dans l'autre, étais en train de couper des légumes, une montagne de ces derniers se dressait devant moi. Étant ailleurs, je n'avais pas remarqué la monstrueuse pile de rondelles que j'étais en train de trancher, la frustration ayant sûrement aidé.

Je me retournai donc vers la table autour de laquelle chacun de mes nakamas étaient attablés. Tous devant des plats donnant la bonne impression d'être chacun meilleur que l'autre. Mes compagnons me regardaient cependant d'une drôle de façon.

« ...Oui Usopp? Si c'est par rapport aux légumes que je suis en train de couper, c'est que je compte en faire de la soupe. »

_..Mais oui, c'est ça mon p'tit Sanji, tu crois qu'il vont gober ton petit mensonge...Tu as très bien remarqué qu'ils savent que tu es bizarre en ce moment... _Mais ce fut la belle brune qui me répondit.

« La marmite, cook-san. »

La marmite?...Puis je compris et écarquillai mes yeux avant de me retourner précipitamment vers les fourneaux, manquant au passage de me ramasser par terre en glissant sur une épluchure de pomme de terre qui traînait là. Je me rappelai enfin que mon bouillon était sur le feu.

Lorsque précédemment, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, le liquide épais qui était entré en ébullition, débordait maintenant du récipient pour s'écouler le long de la gazinière et des placards du bas, pour enfin finir sa course au sol.

J'éteins en vitesse le feu, bien que cela fut trop tard pour sauver ma préparation. Le liquide s'arrêta de bouillonner et diminua. Je n'aurais qu'à le donner à Luffy*(1) à la fin du dîner. Je regardais les dégâts du désastre ayant eu lieu sur les portes du placard qui resteraient sûrement tachées et je dis pas le temps que cela me prendra pour nettoyer les plaques de cuissons.

« Je me demande à quoi tu nous sers si tu ne sais même pas nous faire à bouffer. »

Alors que je prenais une éponge, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de tristesse comme d'habitude depuis ces derniers jours où il me taquinait, comme on le faisait pourtant souvent...avant.

Et comme je lefait depuis ce fameux jour où ma vie se troubla, je ne répondis pas et continua ma tâche. J'imaginais sa surprise que je ne veuille pas me battre. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait, mais l'idée de me retrouver en face de lui et qu'il puisse remarquer mon trouble me dissuadait de répondre à sa remarque plus que blessante.

« ..Oï, je te cause, shitty-cook.

— ... »

Je m'appliquais pour nettoyer le liquide collant au bois de ma cuisine et essayai par la même occasion d'oublier le marimo. L'équipage eut fini de manger et je les entendis sortir, je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, pensant évidement que chacun était retourné à ses occupations.

Quel fut mon étonnement lorsque j'entendis un peu plus tard une énième chaise racler le sol et des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction. Je pouvais sentir l'approche d'une personne dont je devinais être une plante maritime connu sous le nom d'algue.

Puis l'odeur de la personne si peu convoitée envahit mes narines, cette odeur que je refoulais tant. Un mélange de chaud et de son savon aux orties pimenté par son odeur naturelle que je pouvais qualifier comme ressemblant à...du poivron...vert évidement. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me mis debout de moi-même, sans prendre la peine de lui faire face. D'une poigne ferme, cette main me retourna et mon corps suivit le mouvement, je n'aurais de toute façon, pas pu m'opposer à lui.

**.**

Je me retrouvais donc face au Marimo, qui me regardait d'un mauvais œil. Avec ses incontournables cheveux verts, il arborait sur lui un pantalon noir légèrement ample et une veste bleue marine, au poche légèrement plus claires et laissée négligemment ouverte. Son torse brillait à la lumière des lampes. _Et merde, ça recommençait. Mon ventre me faisait de nouveau diablement du bien, entre autre. Cela aurait presque pu être plaisant si je n'avais pas senti mes joues se mettre au feu rouge.*(2)_

_Et l'algue se mit sans attendre à déballer tout ce qu'il avait à me dire, comme ça, sans préliminaire._

"Tu nous fais quoi là? Tu ne parles plus à personne. Tu ne me provoques même plus et tu évites tout contact avec moi particulièrement. Tu ne réponds même plus à mes reproches, pourtant j'ai beau t'en faire plus que d'habitude, tu ne réagis même pas. Alors donne-moi une réponse claire."

Je me retirai de son emprise et me retournai, prêt à retourner à ma précédente occupation. Mais comme je m'y étais attendu, il ne lâcha pas l'histoire. Faut dire que du jour au lendemain, j'avais clairement montré que je ne voulais plus entretenir le peu de relations amicales qu'il y avait entre nous. Et je pense qu'il l'avait effectivement très mal pris.

Cela faisait normalement partie de notre quotidien de se battre et de se chercher. Mais il pourrait m'être un minimum reconnaissant, au moins, Nami-swan le laissait tranquille niveau bosses ces derniers temps.

« Tu pourrais au moins me donner une excuse décente. plaida Zoro

— Quoi! Me dis pas que tu aimais tant que ça que l'on se batte? Moi en tout cas j'en ai plus que marre, ça ne m'apportait absolument rien et ça m'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. » _Mentis-je_

**.**

**~Zoro~**

**.**

_**Quoi!**_

Je le regardais ébahi, j'étais stupéfait. Si je me retenais pas un minimum, il risquait d'y avoir un bain de sang.

« Tu n'aimais pas que l'on se batte? demandais-je en retenant des tremblements tant j'étais enragé.

— Non, c'était stupide. Avoir perdu autant de temps à me battre avec toi...ridicule comme je disais, c'était vraiment chiant. »

Je ne rétorquai rien, une petite voix me disait de lui répondre, de lui foutre mon poing dans sa putain de gueule. J'arrivais pas à y croire, j'avais toujours pensé qu'il y avait un truc entre nous que les autres ne percevaient pas, je trouvais ça drôle, même si c'était con de le dire, de se taquiner.

Même si on le reniait devant les autres, je me disais qu'on était vraiment nakamas, qu'on se respectait en tant qu'hommes que nous étions. Qu'une complicité était née entre nous à chaque échange de sabres et de coups de lattes. Mais savoir qu'il s'en était toujours foutu et que cela le faisait vraiment chier... Mais c'est moi qui n'avais été qu'un gros con pour croire qu'une chose pareil sera possible avec lui.

Il me décevait, le nombre de fois où l'on s'était bagarrés était incalculable. Jamais je ne m'étais dit que ça le saoulait. On s'était envoyés des défis, des pics, des insultes, qui pleuve, qu'il vente. C'était toujours la même chose. S'il détestait ça autant, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas dit plus tôt? Au lieu d'attendre 2 ans?

Et il n'attendit pas le dégèle pour le demander clairement à son rival.

« Pourquoi ne me le dire que maintenant? »

Il me regarda de haut en bas, un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Je voyais que tu t'acharnais, à la place de laisser tomber, je complétais un peu tes journées. Tu avais l'air de tenir à ça. En un mot, je dirais que c'était de la 'pitié'. »

**.**

**~Sanji~**

**.**

J'ai essayé de lui mentir, pour sauver mon honneur, mais lui dire que je l'avais pris en pitié...j'y avais été fort, c'était quelque chose à ne pas lui dire. Puis j'avais d'un coup pris confiance. Mais pour une raison inconnue, des larmes menaçaient de pointer le bout de leur nez. Il ne fallait pas, je ne devais surtout pas lui montrer que j'avais menti, pour rien au monde je ne voulais qu'il sache mon "secret". C'était trop dur à admettre. J'ai trop de fierté pour montrer ma faiblesse et surtout devant lui.

Je le regardai toujours avec mon nouvel air confiant. J'étais presque choqué de sa réaction, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me frappe, m'insulte. Qu'il hurle. Mais pas à ça.

Il avait laissé tomber le katana qu'il tenait dans la main, l'œil écarquillé. La bouche légèrement ouverte, d'où aucun son ne sortait. Puis au bout de plusieurs secondes, il s'accroupit, prit son sabre, le tourna dans tous les sens pour voir s'il n'avait rien. Il se releva, et sans un regard, sortit de la pièce.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que le Marimo avait quitté la cuisine. Depuis, je ne faisais que ressasser les événements. J'avais nettoyé les dégâts de mon bouillon et j'étais maintenant en train de nettoyer la vaisselle. Mes larmes salées coulaient lentement et silencieusement sur mes joues pour atterrir dans l'assiette que j'avais entre les mains.

Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Toutes mes émotions revenaient d'un coup. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris? Et puis pourquoi je pleurais, d'abord? *_reniflement*_

Je rangeais les couverts, casseroles et ustensiles de cuisines à leurs places. Et après, j'ai pris mon temps sous la douche. Cela faisait bien deux Heures que j'avais envoyé bouler Zoro. Il faisait nuit, nous avions mangé tard, et chacun était allé se coucher...ou presque. Robin-chwan étudiait et Brook écrivait des compositions. Je remarquai en sortant que la vigie était allumée, une vague de remords me prit mais que je tentai de vite l'oublier

Je retournai une dernière fois en cuisine chercher du café que j'apportai ensuite à ma princesse. Ceci fait, je pris la direction de la chambre et fus enchanté de pouvoir m'allonger, la soirée m'ayant éreinté.

Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Et merde, tout allait de travers en ce moment. Non, pas que depuis l'incident de se soir, mais plutôt depuis ce fameux jours. Et à cet instant, je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas seulement depuis l'incident de la salle de bain non plus. J'étirai mes bras perpendiculairement à mon corps. Non, pas que depuis une semaine, cela remontait à plus loin encore. Maintenant que j'y pensais, cela m'a pris futilement, comme une ombre. Rapide et discrète. Ce sentiment bizarre s'était emparé de moi depuis ce jour où...

**~Flash-back : 1mois en arrière.~**

Un sourire...Un coup de pied d'envoyé...un regard provocateur...une lame qui fend l'air...un autre sourire carnassier... et tout est arrivé.

**.**

* * *

**(1): c'est comme un chien, on lui donne les déchets X).**

**(2): Si ça passe au vert, c'est qu'il est malade XD. (oui oui, mon humour de merde est resté tel quel^-^)**

**Voila pour ce chapitre, le prochain sortira dans 2 ou 3 semaines. Voir plus tôt, mais pour cela, il faut de reviews encourageantes ;). Et un petit merci à Nathdawn pour avoir pris le temps de corriger cette fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**En avant pour le 3eme chapitres.^^ Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris temps et la peine de m'envoyer des review qui chacune me motive énormément à l'avancement de l'histoire.**

**Un grand remerciement pour ********Nathdawn**** qui prend le temps de corriger et de m'aider lorsque l'occasion le présente, sans elle, ma fic prendrait plus de temps à sortir^^.**

* * *

**~Flash Back : 1 Mois auparavant.~**

...Un sourire...Un coup de pied d'envoyé...Un regard provocateur...Une lame qui fend l'air...Un autre sourire carnassier...Et tout est arrivé...

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**~Sanji~**

Pour la énième fois de la journée, moi et le Marimo étions en train de nous battre. Et je venais de comprendre dans ce combat que se battre sur le Sunny-gô, c'était un peu comme des mathématiques: Un coup de pied + un coup de katana = Deux grosses bosses. Et ce fut donc de cette façon que l'on nous sépara.

La belle rouquine retourna donc s'asseoir sur sa chaise longue, où elle pourrait boire un jus de ses mandarines, le soleil glissant avec douceur sur sa peau de pêche, tout ça dans une impression poétique. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma cuisine. C'était une belle journée comme tant d'autres. Le temps était agréable et une petite brise venait nous rafraîchir, moi et mes congénères.

C'est alors que 'ce son' parvînt à mes oreilles. Je me tournai vers l'auteur de se rire, la tête d'algue rigolait de bon cœur pour une bêtise ratée du capitaine. C'était un rire grave que l'on reconnaissait bien mais qui résonnait doux à mon oreille. À ce moment là, j'aurais voulu être celui qui le rendait ainsi joyeux.

Je souris pourtant tendrement de le voir heureux, lui qui était tellement coléreux ou que tout énervait. Je ne m'étais pas plus posé de questions sur mon comportement si soudain.

« Casse toi, ta face me fait de l'ombre. » Dit sarcastiquement l'homme que je fixais. Une veine apparut sur mon front. Et je répliquai.

« J'en fais pour que ton cerveau évite de fondre plus qu'il ne l'est. »

Son sourire s'éclaira un peu plus avec une pointe de défi dans le regard.

« Et bah, tu t'inquiètes pour moi sourcil vrillé. »

Je rentrai toujours bien vite dans son jeu.

« Pourquoi? T'aimes que l'on prenne soin de toi? baka-marimo.

— Nani ? »

Son sourire avait bien vite disparu et bien qu'il fasse magnifiquement beau, on aurait presque pu apercevoir un éclair passer entre lui et moi . »

« J'ai dit que tu étais un baka-Marimo. »

Et notre combat reprit là où on l'avait arrêté précédemment.

**.**

Plus les jours avaient défilé, et plus les petites choses futiles s'infiltraient dans mon comportement de tous les jours. Que ce soit de** le** regarder de temps à autre par la fenêtre du bateau alors qu'il s'entraînait sous un soleil brûlant. Ou de **lui** apporter quelques fois une bouteille de saké à la vigie. Ou bien d'autres choses aussi discrètes soient-elles. Et cela se faisant toujours sans que je ne m'en rende compte moi-même. Les choses s'étaient succédé au fil des jours naturellement, sans que j'y fasse plus attention.

Je n'avais à ce moment là, encore rien remarqué.

**~Retour au présent.~**

J'étais donc là, enfoncé sous les couettes, et réfléchissais une nouvelle fois à tout cela. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Et une nouvelle fois, pourquoi? Je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre, même si cela aurait pu être clair pour tout le monde.

Je posai une main au bas de mon ventre, là où mon plaisir se manifestait une fois de plus. ...Mon plaisir...voilà un mot bien étrange...pourquoi du plaisir...pourquoi ressentais-je ça?

...Mon plaisir!...Mon désir!

Je me répétais ces quelques mots qui définissaient parfaitement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je me relevai de dessous la couette, la chaleur ayant eu raison de moi. J'haletais en essayant de reprendre de l'air frais.

...Mes joues s'enflammaient...

...Mes jambes tremblaient...

...De petites gouttes d'eau se formaient et rendaient ma vue floue...

...Ma main qui enserrait le drap...

..J'avais compris, tout compris. Pourquoi une chose si évidente de m'était pas venue en tête avant? Peut-être que cela était trop impensable pour se l'imaginer.

Je caressai le dessus de mon pubis. La chaleur était devenue bien plus intense à cet endroit.

Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais... Je l'aimais

J'avais répété ces 3 petits mots dans ma tête... Ces trois mots qui expliquaient tout... Toutes mes étranges journées.

J'aimais Zoro, oui, j'en étais persuadé... Je me passionnais pour tout ce qu'il faisait... Et bizarrement, je souhaitais au plus profond de moi que cela soit réciproque, bien que je pensais que ça ne fut pas le cas. Et merde, je ne comprenais plus mes actions, j'avais tellement changé ces derniers jours.

J'avais aimé des femmes, mais jamais autant, ce que je ressentais en ce moment, jamais je ne l'avais ressenti auparavant.

Puis les souvenirs du repas refirent surface. Mais quel crétin, j'avais été tellement con pour lui dire un truc pareil! Mais au fond de moi, j'étais heureux de savoir que Zoro ressentait la même chose vis à vis de nos combats. Cela me rendait tellement heureux. Et j'étais là, dans le noir de la chambre, par une nuit plutôt calme où seule la respiration de mes nakamas était perceptible, en train de sourire comme un idiot.

J'étais tellement fatigué par tout cela. Fatigué. Oui, Tellement. Mais pour rien au monde il ne fallait pas que mes mélorines ou les marimo soient au courant. Cela donnerait sans aucun doute quelque chose de ce genre.

_"Ne t'approche pas sale homo. psssh." _ou _"Tu as oublié de faire tes couettes, le sourcil."_

Rien que de penser ça me mit de très mauvaise humeur.

Mais quoi que l'on me dise, j'avais enfin compris que plus rien à ce jour ne me ferait changer d'avis. Rien ne m'arrêterait d'aimer Zoro. Il était grand, fort, avec une peau hâlée et qui sentait divinement bon. Et son œil vert qui vous transperçait jusque dans votre âme. Puis ses abdos, sont torse qui transpirait au soleil et qui se soulevait légèrement lorsque qu'il haletait après ses entraînements. Ses cheveux verts en bataille qui lui donnaient ce côté masculin...et...et..

Quelque chose me fît tilter et une goutte de sueur coula le long de mon front. Je réalisai trop tard que mes fantasmes avaient mis en mouvement mes hormones. Mon regard descendit pour regarder avec horreur la bosse qui s'était formée sous mon caleçon. Non, voilà que **ça **se manifestait.

**.**

Je me levai et vérifiai que tous le monde était plongé dans les bras de Morphée, puis sortis de la chambre. Je me retrouvai donc dans l'obscurité du couloir du Sunny-gô, à essayer de trouver la porte de la salle de bain.

J'avançais par petits pas, en espérant que rien n'était posé à terre. ... ... Puis au bout d'un moment, un bruit ce fit entendre. Qu'était-ce?! Si je ne me trompais pas, c'était une porte que l'on ouvrait. Et maintenant des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Je me concentrai et utilisai mes sens pour me repérer dans le noir total. Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai un point de lumière qui grossissait à mesure que les bruits de pas s'approchaient.

Un ennemi? Puis la lumière refléta contre les parois du corridor l'ombre de la personne qui devait tenir, ce que je devinai être, une lampe à pétrole.

« Sanji-kun? »

Cette voix?! Robin-chwan? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle me voit dans cette tenue, ce n'était pas approprié. Puis mon maillot ne cachait rien de mon caleçon. Je devais rester serein, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien, et essayer d'avoir l'air classe.

« Robin-chwan? C'était toi?, dis-je d'une voix faussement assurée, mais que faisais-tu dehors à une heure aussi tardive? Veux-tu que je te raccompagne à ta chambre? » demandais-je d'un ton confiant de gentleman.

« J'étais à la bibliothèque pour lire les derniers livres que j'ai achetés à la précédente île. Mais je ne pense pas nécessaire de me tenir compagnie jusqu'au dortoir, car d'après ce que je constate, tu as quelques soucis à t'occuper? Je me trompe? »

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Quelques soucis? Puis j'écarquillai les yeux et devînt rouge comme une pivoine après avoir compris le sous-entendu. Je ne savais plus comment réagir, la gène me rendant immobile. Mon érection était toujours debout sous mon tissu.

« N...Non...ce..c'est pas ce que tu crois R..Robin-chwan...C'est que...huurm..! » Je bafouillais. _Elle l'avait donc remarqué, et merde, je me sentais honteux devant elle! De qu'elle façon va-t-elle me voir maintenant? Croit-elle que c'est sur elle que je bande? Ou bien l'a-t-elle vu dès le début? Mais je suis censé faire quoi, moi?!_

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cook-san, Zoro-kun est encore à la vigie, tu as tout ton temps. », me dit-elle d'un sourire malicieux.

Comment? Zoro? Pourquoi me parlait-t-elle de Zoro? Aurait-elle compris? Et depuis quand? Je décidai de la jouer franche.

« De quoi parles-tu Robin-chwan? »

Elle se retourna dans ma direction en plissant les yeux et me dit à voix basse.

« Je ne sais pas...à toi de me le dire cook-san! »

Et elle repartit dans un gloussement alors que j'étais paralysé. Comment ce faisait-il qu'elle le sache? Car c'était sûr, elle savait. Mais depuis combien de temps? Peut-être le savait-elle avant que je ne m'en rende compte moi même...

Je m'appuyai le dos contre le mur, et me laissai glisser au sol. Quelle histoire, tout partait en vrille. Ma vie était finie si mes mélorines savaient ma vraie nature. Car je n'étais qu'un putain d'homo en train de bander pour un homme et qui avait son érection coincée dans son boxer.

**.**

Après quelques minutes, j'arrivais enfin dans la salle de bain, prêt à me débarrasser de mon désir enfoui dans sa prison de tissus. J'allumai la lumière qui dévoila la pièce. Au centre de celle-ci, une grande baignoire y trônait. Des lavabos et des étagères dispersés tout autour de la salle.

Après être entré, je refermai la porte à clé derrière moi, de sorte que personne ne puisse entrer. Je m'appuyai ensuite contre la paroi et soupirai. Je regardai une de mes mains que je descendis. Je commençai d'abord par me débarrasser de mon caleçon.

Je regardai ma verge dressée et qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer. Je portai ma main à mon membre chaud et je frissonnai lorsque les doigts froids rencontrèrent la peau de mon pénis. Je commençai à bouger mes doigts le long de mon sexe et le plaisir devînt à ce moment là, plus insistant et plus fort, me faisant accélérer mes mouvements. . . .

**...**

**...**

**…**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Une larme, puis deux, et un flot dégoulinait jusqu'à mes joues pour enfin s'écraser sur mon coude. Moi, dans ma cuisine, assis à table, mon visage enfoui dans mes bras, je pleurais ma peine et ma culpabilité. Pleurer était devenu une activité régulière bien emmerdante ces derniers temps. Je ne craquais à ce point pourtant jamais. Mais j'avais beau faire, impossible que cela s'arrête...

...Car j'avais honte, tellement honte...

**~A suivre.~**

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre sortira d'ici une semaine ou deux.**

**Et encore merci à Nathdawn.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre très court mais qui révèle les sentiments de Zoro.**

**Personnage OOC pour ma fic, j'avais oublié de le préciser sur le premier chapitre. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**.**

Revenons quelques heures en arrière.

Au moment où Sanji, qui ne savait pas encore quoi penser de ses sentiments vis à vis de Zoro, avait menti pour sauver son honneur et sa fierté d'Homme à femmes, et de Gentleman qui plus est. Bien que l'on découvrira plus tard, son vrai penchant sexuel.

Donc c'était à ce moment tragique qui bouleversera maintenant la vie pourtant si tranquille du Sabreur.

**.**

**~Zoro~**

**.**

_"Non, c'était stupide. Avoir perdu autant de temps à me battre avec toi... pff... stupide comme je disais, c'était vraiment chiant."_

Mon cerveau s'arrêta pour repasser en boucle cette phrase dans ma tête.

C'était vraiment chiant...vraiment chiant...chiant...chiant

Et puis il avait dit avoir eu pitié de moi orj'avais horreur de la pitié et détestais encore plus que l'on en ressente envers moi. Et le cuistôt merdique le savait mieux que quiconque. Et pourtant il l'avait dit.

une vague de tristesse parcourut pour déferler dans chaque centimètres de sang qui coulait dans mes veines. Une voix m'avait dit de le frapper, l'obliger à ce qu'il me dise pardon, tout cela me faisant croire que je me sentirais mieux si je le faisais. Mais au lieu de ça, je le regardai étonné. J'ouvris la bouche, voulant répliquer, mais rien n'en sortit. Ma main laissa accidentellement tomber mon katana sous le choc.

Peut-être est-ce vrai! Peut-être qu'il ne m'apprécie vraiment pas. Peut-être que depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés, peut-être ai-je tout pris de travers. Que tous ces jours où par derrière, on riait aux éclats après que l'on ai reçu le coup de poing de la rousse.

Mon cerveau tournait à forte allure pour éclaircir la situation. Mais à cet instant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de me retrouver loin de sa putain de gueule de blond. J'arrêtais de regarder ses yeux d'un bleu profond et m'accroupit pour ramasser mon précieux katana. Je pris le temps de vérifier son état et sans un regard pour le bâtard qui était devant moi, je fis demi-tour et sortis de l'antre du cuistot.

** .**

J'arrivai enfin à la vigie, une profonde tristesse ayant pris place dans ma poitrine. Mais pourquoi étais-je autant déboussolé?*(1) Je m'assis sur la banquette après avoir pris un altère. Je commençai à lever puis à baisser l'objet de quelques tonnes puis me stoppai.

Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'une fine pellicule de sang coule le long de ma lèvre et je fermai mes yeux de toutes mes forces. Ça ne devait pas, pas maintenant, pas pour lui, et pour personne.

Je ne devais pas pleurer. Jamais.

Je me levai et abattis mon poing sur le mur, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les égratinures se mettent à saigner. Plus le poing touchait la parois, plus le liquide vermeille vint entacher la vigie. Des gouttes longeaient le mur et formaient une toute petite flaque sur le sol froid et blanc. Je posai ensuite mon front sur la surface dur qui se trouvait devant moi.

Mais les larmes furent les plus fortes, elles commencèrent à glisser lentement le long de ma joue, pointant sur le menton et s'écrasant ensuite sur le sol, se mélangeant à la flaque rougeâtre. Ce fut une aubaine que tout le monde dormait, je n'aurais jamais accepté que l'on me voit ainsi.

Ce fut long et douloureux, cela faisait un moment que je retenais ma tristesse ainsi. Pour moi, chaque combat était une opportunité de me rapprocher du blond. Je profitais toujours de l'occasion pour admirer sa peau ou son visage. J'aimais le taquiner pour avoir quelque chose à lui dire. Mais depuis le début, je passais en faite juste pour un con.

**...**

Le vert posa sa main au niveau de son coeur.

"Sanji..J'ai mal...tellement mal."

**.**

* * *

***(1) : peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas le sens de l'orientation X).**

**Ma principale source de motivation pour avancer sont les lecteurs, sans eux, ma fic n'est rien. J'ai donc besoins de vos avis et de votre soutiens, sans quoi, ma fic n'avancerait que peu. Chaque review m'est bénéfique et je la reçoit le coeur ému, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, cela signifiait que la personne avait pris le temps de m'informer de ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Et ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Alors chaque gestes est étentiel pour la sortit des chapitres: REVIEW?**

**Merci à Eva-Gothika pour la correction de ce chapitre.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Et oui je sors enfin le chapitre 5 *0*.**

**Alors d'abord je tiens à adresser un mot d'excuse qui me sort droit du cœur à NathDawn, je suis profondément désolé pour tous cela, je m'en veux tellement. S'il y avait la moindre chose que je pourrais faire pour me rattraper, je le ferais.**

**p.s: Merci pour cette fic.**

**Title : Passion...!**

**Rating pour ce chapitre: T**

**Résumé : Il existe un sentiment qui naît, puis grandît, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous devienne un jour, indispensable. C'est ce même sentiment qui va bouleverser le destin d'un cook et d'un sabreur. Mais l'hétérosexualité du blond pourrait tout remettre en question...ou pas?**

**Définition de 'passion': Un sentiment d'amour, d'émotion ardent, parfois plus fort que le résonnement.**

_**/!\Veuillez lire SVP ce qui va suivre, ceci est important./!\**_

**A partir de ce chapitre, de nombreuses choses que vous lirez seront soit évidement sortit de mon imagination mais pourrait venir de n'importe quoi. Je peux déjà dire que des passages de livres, de choses que je vois, de doujinshis ou autres seront présents, ne soyez donc pas surpris.**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

**.**

Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'un homme aux cheveux étrangement verts se tenait là, en position 80° contre le mur.*(1) Il avait des traces de larmes séchées sur les joues et des yeux rouges, indiquant sans aucun doute ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Car oui, le viril et le fier Roronoa Zoro avait pleuré, et pleuré pour le blond. De quoi être tout retourné non?

Il était donc dans la vigie, la tête toujours collée au mur, la main toujours posée au niveau de son cœur et une altère reposant depuis déjà maintenant pas mal de temps derrière ses talons.

Il avait mal, il allait mal. Car il ne le savait que trop bien, depuis longtemps, il n'y pensait pas, sachant que c'était étrange, voir anormal, surtout venant de lui. Car il était fou, fou amoureux du cook. Bien que celui-ci venait de l'envoyer balader en insultant leurs bagarres quotidiennes qui l'avaient amené à aimer un crétin pareil. Son cœur et son corps tout entier le brûlaient d'envie, car il voulait le cook, mais retenir ses sentiments avait toujours été plus ou moins dur lorsque l'on veut devenir pus fort.

Mais comment ignorer son propre cœur battant la chamade lorsqu'il passait près d'une tête blonde ou dès qu'ils se faisaient chier mutuellement? Mais il l'avait fait ou du moins essayé il y a deux ans. Mais le fait d'avoir été séparés pendant ce laps de temps avait dû jouer sur le moment des retrouvailles.

Il se rappelait que lorqu'il s'était rendu compte de tout ça, il s'était dit que ça ne se faisait pas un homme avec un homme. Pourtant il disait clairement ne pas aimer les femmes, alors était-ce bizarre qu'il puisse aimer un homme? Même lui? Oui, ça devait pouvoir se faire. Et c'est en pensant de cette façon qu'il en était arrivé à brûler d'envie devant un corps svelte et une peau laiteuse.

Il se décolla de la paroi et s'avança près d'une des fenêtres qui entouraient toute la pièce et observa les étoiles, la nuit était froide et calme. Avait-il été assez con pour penser que quelque chose pouvait aboutir à tout cela? Il fallait pourtant bien le croire. Il continuait d'observer le pont du navire, rien n'était ni renversé, ni cassé à tout va par l'équipage de dingues que composaient les mugiwara.

Puis quelque chose dans la nuit attira son regard, une lumière venait de s'allumer sur le Sunny : la cuisine. Une ombre se dessina un bref instant par la fenêtre avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la pièce à manger. Il se concentra sur la vitre pour essayer de voir qui pouvait se lever à une heure pareille, mais cela fut vain.

Le vert pensa alors à une tentative de vol du capitaine, qui se faisait toujours avoir par les nombreux pièges installés par le cuisiner. Il décida de descendre de son antre pour venir tenir compagnie au brun, et piquer par la même occasion un peu d'alcool, et voir même réprimander son supérieur. En se dirigeant vers la trappe, il jeta un coup d'œil au mur repeint de son propre sang. Mieux valait pour lui tout nettoyer avant la fin de la nuit.

Il traversa le pont, l'air était humide et la lune était cachée derrière des nuages. Puis il arriva enfin devant la pièce tant convoitée. Il essuya rapidement ses yeux puis entra.

**..**

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant fut la lumière aveuglante qui, par réflexe, lui fit automatiquement fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit presque aussitôt, ce fut pour découvrir un Sanji surpris qui le regardait. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus était les larmes abondantes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, ses yeux bouffis et ses cheveux en bataille qui retombaient sur son visage humide. Cela lui fit un pincement dans sa poitrine.

Le blond remarqua son inquiétude et essuya donc rapidement le liquide transparent.

"Qu'est-c...", commença le vert qui se demandait qui ou quoi avait réussi à le faire pleurer ainsi, ne pensant pas un seul instant être la cause de ses soucis.

"CASSE TOI!", hurla le cuistot aussitôt avant que l'autre n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Ce dernier fut justement surpris qu'il lui crie déjà dessus, lui qui ne lui avait encore rien dit ou fait. Mais il réagit lui aussi quart de tour.

"Tu bats des records de rapidité pour m'emmerder, tu n'en as pas marre de m'envoyer bouler?"

Pourquoi ces temps-ci, il s'en prenait automatiquement à lui? Ça l'énervait de devoir supporter ses sautes d'humeur.

"MAIS TU VAS TE CASSER BORDEL", gueula-t-il une nouvelle fois au nouvel arrivant.

"NON!"

Il s'approcha mais l'autre se leva immédiatement de table, prêt à partir. Mais le bretteur lui attrapa le bras.

"Arrête de réagir comme un gosse, j'ai juste besoin de te parler une minute.", essaya de s'exprimer Zoro qui pensait que l'occasion aurait pu être géniale vu que la journée, c'était quasiment impossible de trouver un endroit calme.

"Mais je veux pas te voir, casse toi putain! Tu m'emmerdes, allez, du vent, crétin!"

Mais le dit crétin commença vraiment à s'énerver et était donc bien moins disposé à le laisser partir.

"J'ai dit non, juste une minute putain, une seule petite minute, merde!"

Mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas, le sabreur reçut le poing de Sanji en plein dans la mâchoire, lui faisant basculer la tête de côté.

Lorsque la main se décolla de la peau du vert, un silence pesant s'insinua dans la pièce. Puis le sabreur releva la tête et regarda le blond. Un regard empli d'étonnement et de haine. Il avait osé le frapper avec le poing. Il le détestait à ce point pour utiliser sa précieuse main contre lui?

Il se décida donc à le lâcher et quitta la pièce sans un mot ou même un regard pour le cook ,bien qu'à ce moment là, il aurait eu lui aussi envie de lui foutre une poire dans la gueule.

**..**

Il avait bien fait, oui, il en était persuadé, le vert avait mérité ce geste. Lui qui l'avait humilié et sali, rien au monde ne pouvait à ce jour effacer ce geste qu'il regrettait tellement et dont il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire cela plus tôt dans la salle d'eau.

C'était tellement humiliant, oui...tellement. Car pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait joui en pensant à un homme...un homme putain, et Zoro en plus de ça! Sa main lui faisait mal mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait grave, elle était seulement endolorie, et tant qu'il pouvait cuisinier, tout allait bien.

Mais il avait trop honte, cela avait été un dilemme de le regarder en face. Il ne voulait plus jamais le voir, non, jamais.

Mais pourquoi son cœur et d'autres "parties" de son anatomie voulait absolument l'avoir près de lui? N'avait-elles pas vu ce qu'il leur avait fait? il haïssait les homosexuels alors pourquoi en serait-il un?

Puis les larmes recommencèrent à tomber les unes après les autres car il savait que tout ceci était faux. Puisqu'il l'aimait, lui, son sourire, son odeur, ses muscles, ses yeux, même ses cheveux, car ce ne serait plus Zoro sans sa tête d'algue. Il voulait tellement de lui, car il en était fou.

**Il en était passionné**

**..**

**..**

**1 semaines s'est écoulée depuis "l'incident"..**

_"Ha..." il haletait bruyamment et son esprit était embrumé par les sensations qui se propageaient dans son corps. Ses cris résonnaient dans toute la pièce lorsqu'il s'enfonça toujours un peu plus en lui, sa peau s'écartant au fur et à mesure de l'ascension de son sexe imposant qui glissait dans son antre alors que la sensation d'un brasier s'enflammait dans son bas ventre. Il ne pouvait plus bouger tellement c'était bon. Puis la virilité de l'autre toucha ce point si sensible qui le fit crier toujours plus fort. Du pré-sperme goutta sur le drap alors que son membre était tendu. Puis l'homme au dessus de lui passa la main sous son ventre pour 's'en' emparer avant d'effectuer des vas et viens rapides, sa voix criait son extase toujours plus fort. C'est alors qu'il se retira de la chaire du blond de toute sa longueur avant de revenir y plonger avec exactitude pour retoucher cette boule pleine de plaisir. Il n'y tenait plus, son sexe libéra toute sa tension sur les draps sur lesquels il se trouvait avant de se crisper ,emprisonnant le sexe qui bougeait en lui. Il put sentir le liquide chaud couler peu après à l'intérieur de lui avant que l'autre ne se retire, le sperme coulant en dehors de son fessier et glissant le long de ses cuisses._

**..**

Ce rêve ... toujours le même. Mais il se réveillait, oui, il se réveillait enfin...il se réveillait en tremblant et en sueur, mais il se réveillait. Les images étaient toujours présentes dans son esprit. C'était déjà la cinquième fois ces derniers jours qu'il rêvait de se faire prendre fiévreusement par le Marimo. Et comme à chaque fois, il était heureux de se réveiller. Car voilà, son corps ne pouvait plus ignorer les envies de son membre, qui, comme à chaque réveil, était gorgé de sang.

La première fois que c'était arrivé, il avait paniqué, ne voulant plus recourir à des méthodes 'sales'. Car pour rien au monde, il ne recommencerait à se branler avec Zoro reprenant son souffle et dégoulinant de sueur dans sa tête.

Mais depuis, il avait compris que seulement la douche pouvait l'apaiser, car ces derniers jours aussi, des choses avaient changé, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. D'abord, le Marimo l'évitait, il ne savait pas s'il devait ou pas s'en réjouir, car il ne venait plus au déjeuner, c'était à chaque fois Robin qui lui emmenait son repas, le petit pois ne voulait définitivement plus le voir. Mais bizarrement, l'archéologue y passait beaucoup de temps, et cela l'intriguait beaucoup.

Puis il rougit de gêne en se levant, son membre faisant une bosse comme à l'accoutumée sous son peu d'habit. Il se dirigea rapidement à la salle d'eau, en prenant soin de cette fois ci, de ne pas tomber sur la brune.

Après sa douche, alors qu'il fut propre et bien habillé, son sexe de nouveau vers le bas, il alla aux fourneaux pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Après une demi-heure de préparation, il mit, comme ces derniers jours, un repas sur un plateau qu'il plaça sur le comptoir.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que l'équipage au complet arrive dans la salle et s'installe, attendant de recevoir les plats qui leurs étaient destinés, le cuicinier essayant au passage de garder intact ce qu'il avait préparé au vert.

"Sanji-kun?", demanda la voix de la jolie archéologue.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'une manière très expressive.

"OUI ROBIN-CCHWAAAN?"

"Pourrais-je emmener son déjeuner à notre Sabreur, surtout qu'il ne restera pas grand chose s'il ne vient pas aujourd'hui non plus."

**...ICI...**

Le blond soupira, il n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait pas vu le bretteur depuis 5 jours maintenant, si ce n'est par la fenêtre de la cuisine, et dès qu'il sortait, la tête d'algue s'en allait.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas battus, le vert aurait donc renoncé puisqu'il lui avait clairement menti en lui disant qu'il trouvait ça stupide, ce qui était complètement faux. Il attendait chaque jours qu'il descende à la cuisine pour venir le taquiner et que ceci aboutisse à une dispute, mais jamais cela ne se fit.

Car tout cela lui manquait, il voulait qu'il revienne, maintenant, il voulait faire le premier pas, pas forcément s'excuser, ce qu'il ne ferait d'ailleurs jamais, mais il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il pourrait lui dire que, par exemple, les engueulades n'étaient pas si terribles ou...et merde il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais il voulait juste que tout s'arrange.

"Non c'est bon Robin-chwan, je peux y aller, va manger.", dit-il avec un grand sourire en allant prendre le plateau. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'interruption de Robin.

"Sanji-kun, c'est une mauvaise idée, il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas te voir et que je ne devais pas te faire monter. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je suis autorisée à raconter de nos échanges.", dit elle dans un petit sourire, en emportant le plateau repas avec elle.

Mais pourquoi?! Il l'avait donc à ce point vexé? Son cœur se pinça légèrement en repensant aux paroles de sa méllorine.

"Attend Robin-chawn, je veux vraiment y aller."

La dénommée se retourna et regarda le cook, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, le cuisiner était arrivé à sa hauteur et lui prit le plateau des mains, se dirigeant directement vers la vigie.

**..**

**..**

C'est vrai qu'il avait dit vouloir y aller, mais maintenant qu'il était là devant la trappe, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il voulait le voir, mais cela le gênait, mais pourquoi était-il aussi troublé de vouloir le voir lui spécialement? Il soupira en essayant de faire tomber la température qui avait vite monté en sachant que le sabreur était sûrement en ce moment même en train de s'entraîner un peu plus haut.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, bien qu'il tenait déjà le plateau avec l'un d'elle*(2) puis toqua.

"Oï Robin, tu peux entrer, tu n'as pas besoin de demander."

Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, il essaya une dernière fois de le ralentir puis prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la trappe.

**..**

**Et on passe au terrible et redouté ~To Be Continued~**

* * *

***(1) va-t-il tenter le 45°****? :) *Bon je sors***

***(2) Vous aurez vite constater que j'ai un humour de merdeeee.**

**Alors je redemande une nouvelle fois pardon à NathDawn pour ma grosse erreur. J'en suis terriblement désolé.**

**Sachez cher demoiselle que une review équivaut à une moyenne de 2H sur l'avancement de ma fic! X) Cela me booste un maximum et la sortie pourra s'effectuer sur plusieurs jours d'avance grâce à cela.^^**

**Alors comment ignoré le bouton review après avoir lu ça? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oui, enfin. Je poste enfin mon chapitre 6.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de commenter (en bien ou en mal) le chapitre pécèdent. J'étais très heureuse de chaque review.^-^ **

**Titre: "Passion...!"**

**Rating de la fic: M - Rating du chapitre : T**

**Résumé : ****Il existe un sentiment qui naît, puis grandît, jusqu'à ce qu'il nous devienne un jour, indispensable. C'est ce même sentiment qui va bouleverser le destin d'un cook et d'un sabreur. Mais l'hétérosexualité du blond pourrait tout remettre en question...ou pas?**

**Définition de 'passion': Un sentiment d'amour, d'émotion ardent, parfois plus fort que le résonnement.**

_**/!\Veuillez lire SVP ce qui va suivre, ceci est important./!\**_

**A partir de ce chapitre, de nombreuses choses que vous lirez seront soit évidement sortit de mon imagination mais pourrait venir de n'importe quoi. Je peux déjà dire que des passages de livres, de choses que je vois, de doujinshis ou autres seront présents, ne soyez donc pas surpris.**

**Je fais aussi un énorme remerciement à NathDawn qui a une nouvelle fois corrigé ma fic mais qui ma complètement aidé pour amélioré ma fin et je suis vraiment contente que tu ai pu m'aider à l'arranger.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 6~**

**.**

Il le savait. Bien sûr, Robin n'était pas la seule à bord et était même la plus discrète. Mais il avait pris comme habitude de voir son visage lorsqu'il ouvrait la trappe.

Elle venait avec son petit sourire chaleureux collé au visage, posait le plateau près de lui puis s'asseyait à ses cotés. Ça commençait toujours par un silence de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mette à parler et parler, ce qui était assez bizarre venant de lui. Il lui disait comment il se sentait, son amour pour le blond qu'il insultait au passage et ce qu'il souhaitait comme changement du côté de ce dernier; il se sentait toujours un peu mieux d'avoir quelqu'un de compatissant.

L'archéologue avait cette rare qualité d'écouter sans juger puis elle partait toujours avec la promesse de ne jamais rien dire de leurs échanges. Mais à chaque fois, avant de quitter la pièce, elle se retournait pour lui laisser une phrase à double-sens. 'On ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait' ou bien encore 'il faut savoir pardonner et réussir à se faire excuser.', etc...

Zoro comprenait bien sûr les sous-entendus mais les ignorait royalement. Pourquoi lui pardonnerait-il ? C'était Sanji qui l'avait blessé et non lui !

Il ne se rappelait plus exactement comment cette affinité avec la brune avait commencé, lui qui ne la supportait pas avant leurs retrouvailles, se surprenait à lui raconter sa vie privée.

Mais alors quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une tête blonde apparaître dans l'ouverture de la trappe. Aussitôt, le premier réflexe du sabreur fut d'envoyer un regard noir à son visiteur. Ce dernier, légèrement gêné mais peu surpris de sa réaction, lui montra le repas qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

« Je suis venu te donner ta part. ", dit-il en lui faisant un mouvement de tête vers le plateau.

Le vert ne montra aucun signe incitant à ce qu'il entre dans son espace d'entraînement car il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, le blond était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir à ce jour. Mais avant qu'il ne refuse quoi que se soit, l'autre l'informa d'une toute autre chose, plus ou moins sûr que l'homme accepterait par la suite sa venue.

« Mais je suis aussi venu pour qu'on discute. »

Zoro leva un sourcil.

_Discuter ? Lui ? Pourquoi pas lui proposer de parler manucure autour d'une tasse de thé à la fleur d'oranger de sa Nami-san ?_

Il en était plus ou moins là à cause de l'antipathie du blond à son égard, pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Alors qu'il vivait maintenant en ermite dans la vigie, il lui proposait de parler !

_Pourquoi ? Que compte-t-il débattre ? Insinuera-t-il que je suis coupable de tout ce cirque ? C'est qu'il en est bien capable, l'enfoiré !_

« Me parler ? Tu ne serais pas plutôt venu pour m'engueuler ? », lâcha le bretteur d'un ton sarcastique.

Le cook lui lança un regard peu joyeux. Il voulait rentrer, pas rester sur l'échelle qui était plutôt inconfortable vu qu'il ne pouvait s'y tenir qu'à une main.

« Je suis là pour qu'on puisse DIS-CU-TER ! », déclara-t-il entre ses dents tout en détachant bien les syllabes du dernier mot.

Le sabreur ne tenta pas plus de résister, il voulait régler cette affaire au plus vite, alors il le laissa pénétrer dans la salle. L'invité surprise avança de plusieurs pas et déposa le déjeuner de l'autre homme par terre, à proximité d'une altère qui devait faire 50 fois son poids.

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

Le vert se retourna vers le blond, les bras croisés sur son torse bronzé, attendant une réponse. Mais le cuistot semblait hésiter, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots. Il ouvrait la bouche puis la refermait, comme si ce qu'il allait dire le vexerait.

« Tu attends le dégel ? Accouche ! »

Alors le plus jeune le regarda dans les yeux et la phrase sortit, faisant l'effet d'un rocher lancé dans une marre.

« Désolé ! »

Ce mot prononcé par le cook était sorti tout seul . À vouloir chercher une phrase, le mot le plus simple pour désigner ce qu'il ressentait, c'est à dire, la culpabilité, le remord et l'envie d'être pardonné était sorti comme par réflexe. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Le sabreur regardait son rival avec des yeux écarquillés, incapable de cacher son étonnement. Il fallait dire qu'aucun des deux n'avait jamais montré de marque de faiblesse devant l'autre ni de tendresse, encore moins de gentillesse et l'infériorité était à mettre de côté...alors s'excuser.

« Hein ? » dit tout bas le bretteur comme s'il avait mal entendu ce simple mot.

« N..Non, je voulais dire que..._ 'stop, arrête toi, tu en as déjà trop fait'..., _je voulais simplement te faire co...comprendre _que..que...'tu sais que tu peux plus t'opposer à lui'... _que je veux juste que tout redeviennent comme avant, ces derniers jours on été nuls...on a été nuls. Puis pour le coup de poing de l'autre jour, c'était dans la précipitation ; tu n'as rien eu d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Alors, on fait la paix et on recommence à faire comme si cet incident n'avait pas eu li... .

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ? »

_' Je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi, j'ai tenté d'oublier, je regrette cet incident et lui n'en saura rien. '_

« Ça te regarde ?, demanda-t-il, sûr que l'autre lui réponde à la négatif.

- Oui

Il souffla. Bien sûr que ça le concernait. Mais il n'était pas censé le savoir.

« Bien-sûr que non que ça ne te regarde pas !, crut-il bon lui répliquer.

- Bien-sûr que tout ce qui te concerne me concerne. »

Le cuistot rougit bien malgré lui. Savoir que le vert s'intéressait à lui, c'était une vague de plaisir qui le submergeait mais il essaya bien vite de se reprendre.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On se déteste, je te rappelle, je n'ai pas à me confier à toi.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais ! »

Sanji ouvrit les yeux comme s'il lui avait annoncé que sa mère était le père noël.

« Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda le vert.

- Tu...tu serais pas plutôt bourré ? Tu te mets à raconter n'importe quoi.

- Je suis tout à fait conscient de ce que je dis . . . et regarde moi dans les yeux. »

Effectivement, le cook était comme soudainement intéressé par un objet de musculation qui se trouvait devant lui. Il savait que s'il le regardait dans les yeux, il se mettrait à dire des choses qu'il regretterait, et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

« Tu savais que même tes oreilles devenaient rouges ?

- Tai...tais toi !

- M'aimes-tu ?

- A...Arrête de me poser cette question.", couina-t-il.

Il vit l'autre s'approcher de lui et lorsque le sabreur fut à proximité, il attira son meilleur ennemi pour le plaquer contre lui puis l'entoura de ses bras avant de déposer sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Z...Zoro ?

- Mais moi, je crois que je ressens des choses pour toi, c'est bizarre, tout ce que tu fais me passionne tellement. J'ai toujours cette envie qui revient dès que je te vois , cette envie de te posséder...Sanji !"

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte mais le blond resta tout de même pétrifié, aucun mouvement n'affirmait si oui ou non il était encore vivant, si ce n'est le sang qui lui montait à la tête, le rendant plus rouge qu'une fraise bien mûre.

Puis après quelques instants, il passa ses mains dans le dos du second et les posa entre ses omoplates, nichant lui aussi sa joue contre la peau de celui qui faisait battre son cœur malgré lui.

« Alors ? Je n'ai pas eu ma réponse, insista le vert.

- De...de quoi ?

- M'aimes-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, c'est vrai que...que tu occupes toujours mon esprit, je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête, quoi que je fasse, tout revient vers toi. J'ai beau faire, ça ne veux pas s'arrê...hum ! »

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus au vert qui attendait ces quelques mots et il avait relevé la tête puis délicatement posé sa bouche sur celle du blond. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux devant la surprise du geste. Il ne s'attendait pas qu'en commençant ainsi à se révéler, lui se mettrait à prendre les choses en mains. Et le baiser d'abord insistant devint vraiment doux et agréable. Les lèvres mouillées de l'autre se mouvaient parfaitement sur les siennes.

Zoro pointa alors le bout de sa langue pour la passer sur les lèvres de celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le cook ne réagit d'abord pas avant de se décider d'ouvrir alors timidement la bouche pour laisser pénétrer l'organe buccal de l'homme qui l'enserrait. Leur langues se touchèrent d'abord timidement avant qu'elles ne s'enroulent chacune autour de l'autre pour danser un ballet sensuel ; leurs salives et leurs haleines se mélangeaient pour ne faire qu'un. L'instant était brûlant et le bretteur, sans casser le baiser, poussa son partenaire contre une des parois de la salle et passa ses doigts dans les mèches d'or qui lui plaisaient tant.

Le cuisinier attira un peu plus le sabreur et le baiser se fit plus intense en émotions, emportant la colère des hommes. Le moment était parfait, incroyable et aucun des deux n'aurait imaginé deux jours auparavant ce que cette journée leur réservait.

Le second, sans arrêter d'embrasser avec passion le plus jeune, passa sa main sous sa chemise et caressa ses abdominaux avec douceur. Le ventre se crispa sous les doigts frais de l'homme et Sanji posa une main sur chaque joue, attirant le visage du bretteur encore plus près pour intensifier toujours plus le moment.

Le sabreur se prêta au jeu en glissant lentement au sol pour se retrouver assis sur ses talons, le cook sur ses cuisses, la tête en diagonale avec la sienne, le baiser devenant bien plus passionné et chaud.

Mais ce fut lorsque l'escrimeur passa les doigts dans son caleçon que le déclic se fit pour le cuisinier, il se dégagea brutalement et changea très rapidement de position, de sorte de pouvoir asséner un coup de pied magistral à celui avec qu'il venait de passer ce moment intense.

Ce dernier atterrit sur le mur opposé*(1) dans un bruit sourd d'écrasement. Il était légèrement sonné par l'impact lorsqu'il releva la tête. Il se remit sur ses pieds et vit celui avec qui il venait de passer cet instant magique refermer son pantalon, une expression de rage sur le visage.

Ce fut quand il le regarda se diriger vers la sortie qu'il l'interpella.

« Oï, tu vas où comme ça?, lui cria-t-il en le voyant se préparer à redescendre.

- TA GUEULE ! »,hurla le jeune homme qui terminait de remettre sa chemise dans son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?, lui demanda son nakama.

- Ferme-là je te dis, on peut pas faire ça!

- Hein ! De quoi tu parles ?!

- J'arrive pas à croire ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire, merde! Putain Zoro, on est deux hommes !

- Oui et alors ? Je suis bien homosexuel !

- Quoi ? »

Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, le cuisinier ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais songé à ça. Zoro...homo !

« J'ai dit, je suis gay. Je l'ai compris après que... Bref! Mais en quoi ça te surprend?...

- Mais moi je ne le suis pas, je ne veux pas l'être, je ne le serai jamais!

- Quoi ? Mais on vient à l'instant de s'embrasser.

- Merci, j'avais bien compris. Disons que je me suis laissé emporter, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je...

- Tu as répondu au baiser ! Et ça ne sert à rien de nier que tu as aimé. »

Le bretteur le défia du regard, il ne supportait plus qu'à moitié le comportement du cook.

« O..oui, j'ai aimé, mais je ne veux plus de ça.

- Quoi ?

- Je...plutôt, on ressent la même chose mais...je suis désolé de te dire que ça n'ira pas plus loin. Désolé.

- On n'a pas fini de parler, reviens. »

Il le tira de nouveau vers lui pour le ré-embrasser.

« Arrête Marimo, ce n'est pas normal, c'est complètement contre nature!

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Si ça t'as plu alors c'est bon.

- Tu veux tant que ça que je te dise que c'était nul ou quoi ?

- Mais arrête de nier, merde!

- Je ne nie rien, je constate. Je hais l'homosexualité, j'ai horreur de ça, ça me dégoûte. Je ne PEUX PAS t'aimer, je suis désolé. »

Il s'accroupit et ouvrit la trappe, tout en cachant une larme qui roula le long de sa joue pour s'écraser sur le bois.

« Est-ce pour ça que tu pleurais ?

— E...en quelque sorte. »

Et il le vit disparaître par le trou à ses pieds, se demandant si un jour ou l'autre, il aurait l'occasion de nouveau passer un moment comme celui-ci avec son blond.

* * *

**(*)C'est assez bizarre vu que la vigie est ronde mais disons que le mur opposé c'est la surface qui se trouve en face *certaine que tout le monde à rien compris.***

**Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part que je suis assez contente de ma scene du baiser. Mais pour le dialogue de fin j'ai eu un mal fous et j'en suis revenu à ma très chère NathDawn qui arrangea mon dialogue à merveille. Tout n'a pas été changé mais certaine chose ont été enlevé et remplacé par d'autre.**

**Merci une nouvelle fois à toi. Pour les autres je n'ai qu'une chose à dire :"REVIEEWW OU UN SORT" (c'est bientôt Halloween mes amis^-^).**


End file.
